pokemonmajutsugakuenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanda Minazuki/Tropes
A-G *'The Ace' *'Adorably Precocious Child': During his earlier days with Giselle, she notes that Kanda was already, in her own words, a "smartass" when he was younger and Flashbacks do confirm her statements. He even has a Snark-to-Snark Combat with her when he was barely six years old. *'Adorkable' *'The Ageless' *'Ambiguously Gay' *'Anti-Hero' *'Artificial Human': He is the 13th Nyctores Unit of the Second Generation and developed by Giselle Tenjouin. However, in comparison with the other Units (including Tsuruya), Kanda is unique in that he was created by combining with a human DNA. In his case, that of Alto Sejren, Kisara's father. *'Badass' **'Badass Boast' **'Badass Bookworm' **'Bash Brothers' *'Beneath the Mask' *'Berserk Button' *'Big Brother Instinct': Develops one for Tsuruya throughout Daybreak Chapter. Makes sense in that they're both are Nyctores Unit and are technically brothers. *'Big Brother Mentor' *'Big Damn Heroes' *'Brutal Honesty' *'Celibate Hero' *'Character Development' *'Cloning Blues' *'Cloudcuckoolander's Minder': To much his chagrin, he acts as this for Giselle, his legal guardian mind you. He also become this for Kisara as well, taking over Tsuruya after his death. *'Combat Tropes' **'Anti-Magic' **'Awesomeness by Analysis' **'Awesome, But Impractical' **'Casting A Shadow' **'Cool Sword' ***'Absurdly Sharp Blade' ***'Katanas Are Just Better' **'Counter Attack' **'Cutting Through Energy' **'Dangerous Forbidden Technique' **'Energy Absorption' **'Flash Step' **'Healing Factor' **'Iaijutsu Practitioner' **'Implausible Fencing Powers' **'Lightning Bruiser' **'Magic Knight' **'Mage Killer' **'No Sell' **'Reality Warper' **'Sword Beam' *'The Comically Serious' *'Conflicting Loyalty' *'Cool Uncle': Of the Honorary Uncle kind. Agito definitely thinks Kanda as this and in turn Kanda is particularly doting of him. Regardless whether or not he wants to admit it. *'Cooldown Hug' *'Cry Cute' *'Curb-Stomp Battle' *'The Cynic' *'Dark Is Not Evil' *'Deadpan Snarker' *'Death Glare' *'Defrosting Ice King' *'The Dreaded' *'Drill Sergeant Nasty' *'Embarrassing Nickname' *'Establishing Character Moment' *'Even the Guys Want Him' *'Everyone Has Standards' *'Expy' *'Face Palm' *'Fire-Forged Friends' *'Foil' *'Foreshadowing' *'Freudian Excuse' *'Genre Savvy' *'Get A Hold of Yourself, Man!' *'Good Is Not Nice' H-P *'Happily Adopted' *'Headbutting Heroes' *'Heroic BSOD' *'Heterosexual-Life Partners' *'Hidden Depths' *'Honorary Uncle' *'I Did What I Had To Do' *'Jerk with A Heart of Gold' **'Jerkass Has A Point' *'Knight In Sour Armor' *'The Lancer' *'Like Brother and Sister' *'Luminescent Blush' *'Meaningful Name' *'Morality Pet' **'Morality Chain' *'The Not-Love Interest' *'Not Good With People' *'Not So Different' *'Oh, Crap!' *'Older Than They Look' *'Only Sane Man' **'Not So Above It All' *'Perpetual Frowner' *'Pet the Dog' *'Platonic Life Partners' Q-V *'The "Reason You Suck" Speech' *'Red Baron' *'Red Eyes Take Warning' *'Red Herring' *'Red Oni, Blue Oni' *'The Reveal' *'Running Gag' *'Savvy Guy, Energetic Girl' *'Secret Keeper' *'Seen It All' *'Shipper On Deck' *'Shut Up, Hannibal!' *'Stealth Mentor' *'The Stoic' **'Not So Stoic' *'The Strategist' *'Straight Man' *'Surrounded by Idiots' *'Technician vs. Performer' *'Took A Level in Kindness' *'Tritagonist' *'True Companions' *'Tsundere' *'Undying Loyalty' *'Vitriolic Best Buds' W-Z *'What Measure Is a Non-Human?' *'What The Hell, Hero?!' *'When He Smiles' *'The Worf Effect' *'Worthy Opponent' *'You Gotta Have Blue Hair' *'You Shall Not Pass' Category:Tropes